With light fixtures powered and controlled via a communication network, it is possible to provide building tenants, maintenance workers, and even visitors control over the light emitted in their space. Multiple users may “vote” to change the light in commonly used areas. However, users' preferences may be outside building codes and safety thresholds for illumination levels. In addition, conflicts between preferences of different users may arise.